Perder a la persona mas importante
by Aldhibain
Summary: Wolfram es gravemente herido y muere en lo brazos de Yuuri, sin que este pudiera declararle sus sentimientos al rubio. ¿Y que pasaria si no todo esta perdido? ¿se le dara una oportunidad a Yuuri para corregir sus errores?
1. Chapter 1

&&&

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

&&cambio de escena&&&

*aclaraciones al final*

(notas de autora)

_"Fragmento literal de la novela"_

**_Lo que esta en negrita y cursiva son poemas hechos x mi expresando el dolor de Yuuri_**

Este es mi segundo fic sean buenos conmigo onegai!!!

KKM no me pertenece es de su respectiva autora

&&&&&

Musica de fondo:http

.com/watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw&feature=related

(Se las recomiendo queda a la perfeccion con el capitulo)

_Wolf, si fuera a irme all (a la Tierra) para nunca regresar... Qu haras?_

Cmo que qu hara?

Si nunca ms nos volviramos a ver... Les dejaras un mensaje a los ratones de montaa o lloraras... Lloraras un poco?

No llorara

_  
Si llorara, no seras capaz de llevar una vida feliz all, verdad?_

Wolf...

Adems, podras decidir no regresar nunca con tu familia, porque eres amable... Por eso es por lo que sin duda no llorara.

_Wolfram te extrao tanto aun no concibo la idea de haberte perdido, el no poder oir tu voz una vez mas, no ver tu sonrisa, dara todo lo que tengo por volverte a ver, despus que te perdi muy tarde comprendi que te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi_

**_Solo ruego con volverte a ver _**

**_Con poder ver una vez mas tu sonrisa_**

**_Solo ruego con volver a escuchar tu_**

**_Dulce risa_**

**_Solo ruego por una nueva oportunidad, _**

**_con poder regresar el tiempo para recuperar _**

**_de nuevo aquella felicidad_**

**_que vivi cuando estabas a mi lado_**

**_Solo ruego por haberte podido dar todo _**

**_El amor que merecas mi Wolfram mi amado_**

**_Por mi indesicion y mis miedos no quise aceptar mis sentimientos, te hice dao con mi indiferencia no supe corresponder a todo el amor que me brindaste, a pesar de ser la persona mas poderosa de todo Shin Makoku no pude hacer nada para salvarte, solo pude verte morir en mis brazos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, lo nico que hize desde que te conoci fue daarte aun sabiendo lo que sentas por mi, jams te demostr lo que senta, lo que tanto deseaste y esperaste oir: Te Amo , esas palabras que ahora es muy tarde para repetir. No se como podre vivir en un mundo donde tu no estas._**

Fuiste mi primer y siempre seras mi nico amor aunque ya no estes aqu, me duele tanto que no puedo espresar con palabras el intenso dolor que tengo en mi pecho por tu partida, no se supona que las cosas terminaran asi, quiero ir a donde tu estas pero hasta ese privilegio se me ha negado

%%%%Flashback%%%%

El mismo dia de la muerte de Wolf

Vemos a un pelinegro llorando desconsoladamente la muerte de su amado prometido, mientras sotiene una hermosa daga de plata en su mano

-Sin ti no tengo motivo para vivir, el dolor en mi corazn es tan fuerte que no creo poder soportarlo mas- digo esto mientras acerca la daga a mi pecho del lado de mi corazn, el cual muri en el instante en que el tuyo Wolf dejara de latir- Te amo- pronuncio y encajo la daga en mi corazn, se siente tan bien este dolor, el ver como mi sangre fluye a travs de la mortal herida, por fin nos volveremos a encontrar Wolf ahora nada nos separara- que es esto?- con desconcierto veo como una luz azul empieza a fluir de mi herida, cerrndola al instante

-Esto no puede ser!!!- encajo la daga de plata en mis muecas, puedo ver correr la sangre de mis venas; pero paso lo mismo al instante ce cierran- Ahora tambin se me ha quitado la oportunidad de acabar con mi sufrimiento, seguro que es mi castigo por todo el dao que te cause mi amado Wolfram-

-Pues en parte tienes razn- veo una figura fantasmagrica rubia que se materealiza delante de mi

-Shinou que haces aqu?-

-Vine a ver como estabas, ah por cierto el que no puedas acabar con tu vida yo te puedo explicar los motivos, el poder en tu interior es tan grande que es capaz de protegerte hasta de ti mismo, moriras pero hasta que llegue tu hora y no es esta-

-PERO YO NO QUIERO VIVIR!!! NO SIN EL, NO SI YA NO LE TENGO- grita con dolor y rabia

-Se como te sientes, pero en parte es tu culpa por no aceptar los sentimientos de Wolfram y ahora el arrepentimiento y la culpa te consumen-

-NO TIENES QUE ECHARME EN CARA MIS ERRORES, SOLO ME HACES SENTIR PEOR , Y SI NO PUEDO ACABAR CON MI VIDA ME QUEDARE AQU ENCERRADO HASTA QUE MI MOMENTO LLEGUE!!!!!!-

-Eso no es posible Yuuri, tu reino te necesita, entiende que no fuiste tu el que muri, a mi descendiente no le gustara saber que estas asi acaso tan poco valoras su sacrificio??-

-Claro que no, pero no puedo NO PUEDO NO PUEDO!!!, NO SIN EL!!!!-

-Tendras que poder porque nadie va a permitir que el Maou se encierre para siempre en su habitacin a llorar su dolor, no eres el nico que sufre, todos estn dolidos por su muerte-

-Entiendo el punto pero quiero que sepas que por dentro soy solo un cascaron vacio sin ganas de vivir y que seguire adelante solo por no causarles mas tristeza a las personas que quiero-

-Espero eso cambie algn dia- me dijo para despus dejarme solo con mi dolor

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde entonces, al dia siguiente de hablar con Shinou, las sirvientas se encargaron de organizar todo para el entierro de Wolfram, por disposicin mia fue sepultado en el mausoleo del Maou, donde se entierran a los consortes, como mu7estra del amor que le tuve y aun le tengo

He continuado con mi vida como dije aquel dia, Greta ya perdi a uno de sus padres y no quera que tambin pensara que haba perdido al otro. Segn el protocolo al cumplirse 7 dias de la muerte de mi prometido pueden empezar a llegar las solicitudes de matrimonio de todos los interesados, han llovido propuestas desde la maana, pero a mi no me interesan he jurado que no volver a amar a nadie y mucho menos de casare con alguien de esa bola de interesados que lo nica que buscan es ascender de posicin, no podan esperar un mes por respeto a mi dolor???

Al nico que siempre voy a amar es a Wolfram von Bielefeld aunque este muerto no pierdo la esperanza que alguna vez nos volveremos a reunir, mi amor te pertenecer aun despus de la muerte.

_Nunca elijas dar tu vida por salvar a la persona que amas, porque si esa persona te ama con la misma intensidad no podr ser feliz en un mundo donde tu no estas._


	2. Esperanza pero hay un precio que pagar

Cap 2-Cuando mi peor miedo se volvi realidad

Sho Shimarron

Yuuri, Wolram y Conrart haban viajado a pequeo Shimarron, debido a la invitacin que Saralegui Heika enviara a Yuuri,

En uno de los das que pasaron en el castillo Sara regalo a Yuuri un hermoso prendedor de oro con muchas incrustaciones de

Rubies como una muestra de amistad entre ambos, el pelinegro estaba muy emocionado con el regalo e inmediatamente

Se lo coloco en sus ropas. Cuando Wolf vio la brillante joya en la ropa de su prometido y al saber quien se la haba

Dado opto por quitrsela.

-WOLF DEVUELMELO FUE UN REGALO DE SARA!!- gritaba el pelinegro tratando de quitarle la joya a su prometido,

El cual ya lo haba colocado en su chaqueta

-No te dare esta joya Yuuri- deca con una sonrisa el rubio- como tu prometido que soy, merezco llevar una joya tan bella-

-Pero.- intentaba replicar el moreno

-Pero nada Yuuri, he dicho que yo la llevare y se acabo!!!- dijo esto dndole una mirada decidida al pelinegro como diciendo

mas te vale que no me contradigas

-Ok ya entend-

-Ahora partamos que tu amigo- deca el rubio con sarcasmo- Saralegui nos esta

esperando (N/A Ellos estn en el pueblo, a lo que Wolf se refiere es que deben volver al

castillo de Saralegui Heika, y para llegar deben atravesar un bosque)

* * *

El viento soplaba de forma apacible moviendo las copas de los arboles del frondoso

bosque, a lo lejos se podan oir los cantos de las aves, el sol se estaba ocultando dando un

hermoso color naranja al cielo, en medio del bosque se puede ver a seis figuras cabalgar a

toda velocidad

-Estoy cansado, en todo el dia no he tenido un momento de descanso- se quejaba un

pelinegro

-Deja de quejarte Henachoko, vamos al castillo del Rey de Sho Shimarron recuerda

Que hoy fue el dia que acordaron firmar la alianza deberas estar mas

alegre- le regaaba su rubio prometido

-Lo estoy pero no podramos parar un momento, seguro que a los soldados les

caera bien un descanso- trataba de convencer el Maou

-Lo siento majes digo Yuuri pero no es posible debemos llegar cuanto antes seria peligroso

Que callera la noche sin que hayamos llegado al castillo - se disculpaba

el castao

Todos estaban tan apurados en llegar a su destino que no notaron como una flecha era

disparada hacia la pareja real, especficamente hacia Wolfram aunque en realidad la flecha

deba darle a Yuuri; pero el arquero los confundi debido a que su forma de ubicarlos era el

prendedor que haba visto portar al pelinegro en el pueblo, no sabia que ahora la traia el rubio.

La flecha dio de lleno en su equivocado objetivo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con profundo dolor el rubio

El grito de Wolf asusto a su caballo dejando caer a su jinete, Yuuri en un agil movimiento

Logro sostener en sus brazos a su prometido cayendo ambos al suelo el pelinegro

al reponerse de la cada noto con horror que algo calido se escurra entre sus dedos

rogando a Shinou que no fuera lo que el pensaba pero sus ruegos no fueron odos era

sangre, de su prometido

-Wolf porque lo hiciste?? (N/A Yuuri de forma milagrosa entendio que la flecha era para el

Pero que lo haban confundido con el rubio por el prendedor) onegai no me dejes- rogaba el

pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos

-Eres el Maou coof- hablaba con dificultad el rubio la fecha haba dado cerca de su

corazn- es mi deber como soldado cofff protegerte y es un honor coof dar mi vida coff para salvar al Maou- Yuuri sostena a su prometido en brazos tratando de cerrar la herida

con su maryoku pero no poda- ahora eres libre coff Yuuri, se feliz- se despidi el rubio

dejando el mundo de los vivos

-WOLFRAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

SHINOU DEVUELMELO- gritaba entre lagrimas desconsolado el pelinegro, intentando en

vano revivir al rubio

-Yuuri basta ya no se puede hacer nada la flecha estaba hacha de houseki una herida con

algo asi es mortal- explicaba el castao quien solo pudo abrazar a su rey no tenia palabras

para consolarle ya que el mismo estaba igual o mas dolido que Yuuri dejndolo que se

desahogara en su pecho,

en tanto los soldados que les acompaaban haban capturado al humano que disparo la

flecha, cuando Yuuri lo vio, se transformo en el Maou aplastndole con un fuerte ataque de

tierra (recordemos al Maou todos los elementos le obedecen), despus de hacer esto Yuuri

cayo inconciente en los brazos de Conrad

* * *

El sol ya se asomaba por las ventanas de la habitacin del Maou, despertando a un

pelinegro que de lo que menos tenia ganas era de despertar, quera dormir para siempre

quiz de esta forma podra huir del dolor que a pasos agingantados iba consumindolo,

finalmente Yuuri abri los ojos notando que haba llorado mientras dorma nada

nuevo desde hace una semana ya era comn para el despertarse con lagrimas en los

ojos su dolor era tan grande que ni aun durmiendo poda huir de su sufrimiento

-Otra vez tuve ese sueo, lo he tenido desde aquel maldito dia en que todo acabo para

mi, recordndome siempre el momento en que te perdi Wolf- el moreno tomo las sabanas

de nuevo dispuesto a quedarse en la cama todo lo posible, hacia una semana que sus

ganas de vivir se haban ido, aunque nadie quisiera aceptarlo Yuuri haba muerto el

dia que muri su amado Wolf, lo que ahora estaba en la cama eran solo los restos

de lo que alguna vez fuera el poderoso Maou Shibuya Yuuri

Siempre estuviste protegindome aun en tus ltimos momentos estabas defendiendo mi

vida, y moriste como un valiente soldado dando tu vida por tu rey; pero yo nunca

quise que fuera asi, tanto que dije que no habra guerra, que nadie morira y ni

siquera pude defender a la persona mas importante para mi, no merezco vivir, les he

fallado a todos, he fracasaso con mi papel de Maou, como padre y sobretodo

con mi papel como tu prometido Wolfram al no poder salvarte

El pelinegro con cada segundo que pasaba se hunda mas y mas en su dolor y desesperacin

al no pode borrar de su mente aquel trgico momento en que su felicidad se derrumbo.

-Yuuri es hora de levantarse- deca Conrad entrando a la habitacin, ya que si no iba a

sacar a Yuuri el no saldra de su habitacin nunca

-NO QUIERO, NO TENGO GANAS DE NADA MI VIDA ACABO CUANDO EL

MURIO!!!!- sollozaba el pelinegro en los brazos del castao que se haba sentado

en la esquina de la cama, esto pasaba todos los das desde aquel trgico dia,

ya se haba vuelto rutina Yuuri deseando morirse para ir con el rubio y el

castao tratando de convencerle que deba seguir con su vida, despus de mucho rato

el pelinegro cedia a las palabras de Conrad yendo al bao para prepararse para otro dia mas

Que ser de mi vida sin ti?

Cmo podre continuar si tu no estas?

no concibo la vida en un mundo donde

tu no existes mas

Por favor dime que esto no es real

que es un mal sueo del que

pronto voy a despertar

Tu ausencia me ha dejado hundido

en la mas profunda desesperacin

contigo muri de mi

corazn toda ilusin

Aquel dia morimos los dos

esa flecha acado con todo

dejando solo los recuerdos

de aquello que no valore

**_Si tan solo pudiera:_**

**_ regresar el tiempo_**

**_ volver a verte_**

**_ decirte lo que siento_**

**_ volver a tenerte_**

**_ disculparme_**

**_ pedirte perdn_**

**_ dejar de culparme_**

Si tan solo pudiera.. hara tantas cosas que no pude hacer mientras estabas con vida

Wolf; pero ya es tarde y no puedo cambiar las cosas ni aun siendo el ser mas poderoso en

este mundo puedo traerte de regreso ni siquiera puedo ir donde tu estas y eso me duele aun mas

Todo esto pensaba el joven Maou, mientras se baaba en el gran bao que ahora sin

la presencia del rubio, pareca a un mas grande de lo que ya era.

Jamas te olvidare, tu recuerdo vivir por siempre en mi corazn Wolfram

Con este ultimo pensamiento el moreno sali del bao resignado a vivir otro dia mas en el

que no tendra a su hermoso prometido a su lado.

_Nada te cuesta confesar tu amor hoy, no esperes el maana porque puede ser tarde simplemente tu da es HOY_

_&&&_

_(N/A)_

_no olviden dejar review plis!!1  
_


End file.
